Missing
by Jemlela
Summary: Tommy received a letter that broke his heart. What happens when the writer of the letter is missing. Please read and Review
1. Where is Kimberly!

-Takes place during Zeo

-Jason, Trini, Zack and Aisha had returned as Zeo started

* * *

Jason and Tommy were in the Youth Center sparring into as a draw or until someone finally wins because the other one drops from pure exhaustion from the endless sparring match. This time both Jason and Tommy collapsed to the floor breathing heavily.

"Good match." Tommy panted.

"You too. What now?" Jason replied.

"How about we just lie here? Because I don't think I could get up even if my life depended on it."

"Sounds good to me."

The boys laid there trying to recover from their match. Their friends surrounded them.

"Aren't you guys going to get up off the floor?" Tanya asked.

"Sure we will, eventually." Tommy answered.

"Yeah, what he said." Jason agreed.

Trini and the rest of the girls who have held the Yellow Power got a twinkle in their eye and a smirk on the face as Trini held up a water bottle. Aisha held up the other one. Both girls tipped the very full 20oz water bottle over and drenched it all over the guys. Tommy and Jason got up in a hurry.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Tommy yelled.

Trini smirked at the two guys wearing red soaked with water. "It got you up, didn't it?"

"Oh very funny." Jason pouted.

"Hey Tommy, a letter came for you. It is from Kimberly, your girlfriend." Zack teased.

"Trini, will you read it since you got me soaked and I don't want to ruin the letter." Tommy replied with a smile. He doesn't care if the guys tease him about his girlfriend. After all he is the one lucky enough to be dating the most beautiful and popular girl in school.

Trini opened the letter; her eyes read ahead and couldn't believe what it is that she is reading. This doesn't sound like Kimberly at all. Sure it is her handwriting, but the Kimberly she has known since kindergarten would not send a letter like this.

Tommy waited for Trini to read the letter when she didn't start. He took the letter out of her hands and read out loud to his friends. He couldn't believe it Kimberly was breaking up with him and in a stupid letter no doubt. Jason was also shocked, he has known Kimberly since they were babies. She is his baby sister, she couldn't do something like this and yet she had.

Tommy just left without saying anything to anybody. He couldn't, he didn't know what to say, inside his heart was breaking into a million pieces at the very thought that he didn't have Kimberly as his girlfriend anymore. Jason caught up with him in the park and could see that his best friend was doing his best at trying not to cry.

"Tommy, I don't know what is going on here; but you should talk to her." Jason suggested.

"I can't! I can't bear to hear it in her voice that she doesn't want me anymore." Tommy cried.

"And I happen to think that there is more here than what meets the eye."

"It is in her handwriting!" Tommy spewed.

"There are only two reasons in which Kimberly would write a letter like that 1) she is hurt and doesn't want to be a burden on anyone and 2) she is trouble and someone forced her to do it. Feeling sorry for yourself won't get you the answers that you need. You need to go to Florida and talk to her face to face; then maybe you can get the truth."

"And if the letter is true?"

"If the letter is true, figure out if she is worth fighting for. If not then at least you can move on with your life."

Tommy nodded he knew right away that she is worth the fight. Always worth the fight. He is just afraid if this is a fight he can't win.

* * *

Tommy and Jason teleported first to the command center and then to Florida. They went directly to the training facility. Coach Schmidt was surprised to see Tommy there as he didn't know who the other guy was.

"Tommy, why are you here?" Coach Schmidt asked.

"I came to see Kimberly and to talk to her. Is she around?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible. Kimberly isn't here. She wrote a letter that said she missed her life in Angel Grove too much and was going home. I was sorry to see her go, as she could have taken the gold with the right practice and training. Wait don't you know all this?" Coach Schmidt replied.

"When did Kimberly write the letter?" Jason asked.

"About almost 2 weeks ago; just before her break would have started."

"Kim hasn't gone back to Angel Grove, in fact we received a letter from her that had us believing that she was still here and still training for the Pan Globals." Jason answered wondering what is going on here, but most importantly where is Kimberly.

Tommy and Jason left the training facility and were just wondering around trying to get some answers. Jason's phone rang. He looked at the number that appeared. Taking a deep breath, he answered the phone.

"Hi Cari"

"_Have you spoken to Kimberly lately?"_

"No, have you?"

"_Not in almost 2 weeks. She isn't answering her phone. If you do talk to her, tell her to call me."_

"Will do, Bye"

Jason hung up his phone and turned to his friend beside him.

"That was Caroline, she has not heard from Kimberly in almost 2 weeks, and she is concerned."

"So much for thinking she went to Paris to see her mom. So where is she? No one has talked to her in almost 2 weeks. We receive a letter which is an obvious lie, since she dropped out of the Pan Globals." Tommy replied.

"Or did she, he got a letter; he didn't talk to her. His letter said she was going back to Angel Grove and yet she didn't. What if someone wrote the letters, not expecting us to go look for her?"

"So Kimberly is official missing and I don't like this one bit." Tommy growled.


	2. APB

"What do we do now? Where do we begin to look for her" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, did she disappear from here are on her way back to Angel Grove." Jason replied.

"Did a civilian take her or a monster? What are we dealing with here? Where is she?"

"We have more questions and no answers. But she disappeared almost 2 weeks ago. We better get back to the command center, maybe Zordon and Alpha can help us find her."

* * *

Jason and Tommy arrived at the command center; Billy was working under the console. He saw feet approaching him and moved out from under the console to see it was. He saw the boys were back from their trip to Florida

"So did you get the answers you needed?"

Tommy shook his head.

"Billy, I need you to call the others and bring them here." Jason ordered.

Billy hasn't heard Jason issues orders in a long time, not since he was the Red Ranger. If he is issuing orders than something must be seriously wrong. Billy did as Jason asked and brought everyone who was once a Ranger to the Command Center.

"So what is this all about?" Rocky asked once everyone had arrived.

"Kimberly is missing-" Jason began.

"WHAT!!" The Rangers screeched, well all except for Tommy.

"Coach Schmidt had received a letter from Kimberly almost 2 weeks ago, saying she is quitting the Pan Globals and returning to Angel Grove yet she didn't show up here and she isn't in Paris either." Jason explained.

"So where is she?" Trini cried.

"I'm afraid I don't know. No one has seen or heard from her in almost 2 weeks. All we know is that letter and we can't even be sure it was really her that wrote it."

"So possibly someone took her. Who; Zedd, the Machine Empire?" Aisha said.

"Yeah it is possible or some civilian. But where; Florida, here or somewhere in between?"Rocky pointed out.

"That is a lot of ground to cover if it is a civilian that took here. 2 opposite oceans. She could be anywhere in the 48 states in between." Adam added.

"I'll start checking throughout the different dimension if it is Zedd or the Machine Empire." Billy spoke up and then got to work.

* * *

After getting off the phone with a frantic Caroline who is sure her daughter is in trouble and getting nowhere with the Florida police; Lieutenant Morgan Scott knocked on the door of his superior's house. Captain Patrick Oliver answered the door.

"Morgan, what do I owe to this pleasure?"

"I came by to ask for a personal and professional favor."

"Name it and I will see what I can do." Patrick answered.

"A nationwide APB put out on Kimberly Anne Hart."

Patrick was shocked as to why Morgan wants an APB put out on her. She is in Florida.

"Caroline Dumas called me in a panic, she hadn't heard from Kimberly in close 2 weeks and Kim isn't answering her phone when Caroline does call her. I tried talking to the Florida police, but got nowhere. They won't even go by the training facility."

"Yeah, Kimberly isn't a resident of Florida so they are not obligated to check on her. It is a catch 22. But that still doesn't mean she is missing. I'm sure we would have heard from the boys if Kimberly was really missing." Patrick pointed out.

"I know, Jase hasn't said anything; but that doesn't mean I'm any less worried."

"Stay for awhile. Tommy should be home soon, if there is anyone who would have heard from her it would be him."

* * *

An hour later Jason and Tommy walked through the door of Tommy's house, they were immediately met by Patrick and Morgan.

The first thing out of Morgan's mouth was not hi, or hello it was, "Have either of you spoken with Kimberly lately."

Tommy and Jason exchanged glances they weren't sure what they should say. Tommy took the letter out of his pocket and took one last look at it before he spoke.

"This was delivered to the Youth Center."

Patrick took a handkerchief out of his pocket and took the letter. Tommy watched as his father read the letter then Patrick handed it over to Morgan.

"Wow; that is some letter. It doesn't sound like something she would do, but it is her handwriting." Morgan said.

"I called the training facility in Florida to talk to Kim and get some answers on what happened, what went wrong. Coach Schmidt told me that he had received a letter from Kimberly stating that she missed her life in Angel Grove too much and went home." Tommy explained.

"When did he receive the letter?" Patrick interrogated.

"Almost 2 weeks ago, she dropped out almost 2 weeks ago. Yet that letter states she is still in training for the competition."

"Who else has held the letter?"

"Trini did, Jason and I did."

"I'm going to have to take this and have it analyzed. Now I have a phone call to make." Patrick replied and excused himself.

Tommy watched him as he left the room. He was hoping that this was all just a bad dream he so desperately wants to wake up from. Jason put a hand on his shoulder for support. Tommy wanted to push off the hand and just break something, but he didn't. He knew for Kimberly's sake he has to stay in control.

"We will find her." Morgan told the boys.

"What if she is hurt or worse, what if she is-" Tommy began as the tears streamed down his face.

"No, don't even go there. Don't let your mind go there." Patrick ordered as he came back into the room and heard his son talking and knew exactly where his son's mind was going.

Tommy turned to face his father.

"The APB went out over the wire. By morning every cop in the United States will be looking for her as the FBI is involved now. We are going to find her, you need to believe that." Patrick answered and then went up to give his son a hug as Tommy broke down on his father. Morgan comforted Jason as he is taking this just as hard knowing Kimberly since she was born.


	3. Don't Give up!

Tommy stared out the window of his bedroom. His father had left for the police station and the rest of his family were downstairs at the dinner table. He wasn't hungry, all he could do was think about Kimberly and wonder where she is and if she is even alright. Tommy turned to the knock on his door.

"Tommy, you really should eat something." His mother Robin declared setting a plate of food on his desk.

"I'm not hungry."

"I know you are worried, but you should eat something." Robin tried again.

Tommy said nothing and turned back towards the window. Robin left the room worried about her son. He was the only one of her 5 children that is adopted. She had managed to have been in the right place at the right time; when his real mother 9 months pregnant was brought in after being in a car accident, father dead at the scene. Some stupid drunk driver ran a red light. Robin was working as a volunteer while she went to medical school to be a nurse. A helpless little baby smiled at her and that was all it took for her to fall immediately in love with him. Tommy still has that smile that all he has to do is flash it at her to avoid whatever trouble he currently is in.

"How is he doing?" Patrick asked as he came back home.

"Not well. He is refusing to eat." Robin answered worriedly.

"I'm afraid it is going to get worse before it gets better."

"So there are no leads."

Patrick shook his head and headed up to his son's bedroom to talk to him and hopefully get him to eat. Tommy turned his head as his dad came in.

"Anything?"

"Sit down and eat your dinner and while you eat I will tell you what I know." Patrick ordered.

"That is blackmail."

"I'm a cop, I don't blackmail. So the choice is yours, I will talk if you eat."

Tommy sat down at his desk and picked up the fork. "So talk."

"_**If**_ Kimberly actually wrote that letter; she did not do it willingly." Patrick began.

Tommy stayed quiet and listened.

"Her fingerprints are not on the paper at all. The only fingerprints on the letter are yours, Jason's and Trini's. So unless she wore gloves to write that letter, she didn't write it."

"If Kim didn't write it; who did?" Tommy asked.

"Her captor possibly. Another thing we discovered, she did not board a train, plane or a bus. So the chances are that she disappeared from Florida. There is still ABP on her and the FBI won't give up trying to find her."

Tommy nodded.

Patrick turned even more serious. "I want you to be extremely careful and until she is found; it is school and home."

"What? Why? What did I do to get grounded?" Tommy yelled defensively.

"You're not, this is a suggestion; break it and you will be."

"Why?"

"Because that letter is way to personal. Whoever is holding Kimberly knows the depths of your relationship with her and I don't want you to be the next one to disappear." Patrick answered.

"Come on, I am seventeen and I am also a second-degree black belt. I can take care of myself." Tommy argued.

"This topic is not open for discussion."

* * *

Kimberly tries to wake up slowly from the cot in the room in which she is being held. The chains that she is being forced to wear are heavy and makes it real hard to walk. The door to the room opened. Prince Gasket walked in.

"Here is your breakfast; in exchange for a kiss."

Kim groaned. "In that case I rather starve."

"It has been 2 weeks, I was sure you would have broken by now."

Kim said nothing and looked down at her chains. It was around her throat, and went all down her arms and legs. She really looked more like a chain mummy rather than a girl; no a woman.

_I am woman, hear me roar_

"My brother always said that I was firecracker." Kim responded.

"You will break one day. That I promise you."

_You can bend but never break me  
'cause it only serves to make me  
More determined to achieve my final goal_

"Yeah well I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. On second thought maybe you should." Kimberly smirked.

"Oh you think you are real funny, you won't be laughing once find out what I've done."

"WHAT DID YOU DO??!!!" Kimberly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Here read this. Read it and weep." Prince Gasket ordered as he handed her a piece of paper. The copy of the letter he wrote Tommy.

Kimberly tried to reach the letter but couldn't get her hand far enough away from her body to grab it. So Prince Gasket sat the letter on the table. Kim couldn't believe what it is she is reading.

_Dear Tommy_

_Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition. Tommy, this is the hardest letter that I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's been both wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else. _

_Tommy, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I've found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind and caring. You'd really like him. And everything would be perfect, if it wasn't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart._

_I will always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me._

_Kimberly_

Tears filled Kimberly eyes as she read it.

"Now dear, that Red Ranger boyfriend of yours wants nothing more to do with you, even better yet; he won't even look for you because he now thinks you have moved on with your life, a life without him. One day Kimberly Anne Hart, you will be all mine; mind, body and heart." Gasket said before leaving.

Kimberly sat on the bed. "Please Tommy, don't give up on me. Please save me."

* * *

Tommy was lying on his bed when he got an overwhelming urge inside of him. He got up and went to the window.

"Don't give up hope Beautiful. We will find you; I will never ever give up on you."

* * *

The song is "I am woman" by Helen Reddy and it is playing in Kimberly's head.


	4. Rescuing the Chain Mummy

A week passed and still no word on Kimberly. It was as if she disappeared into thin air. Tommy's temper has become a lit fuse and everyone is just waiting for him to explode. In the beginning after learning she disappeared he could feel her through their spirits, now he can't reach her at all. He is afraid what that means.

Tommy was lying on his bed talking to Jason on the phone.

"Jase it has been a week since we realized she was missing. Where is she? I'm afraid we are never going to see her again. I'm afraid that she is hurt or dead."

"_Tommy don't think like that, we will find her and in one piece."_

"How Jase? Everything seems to be nothing but a dead end. Even the FBI is getting frustrated with their search. Billy has spent the last week looking through every dimension we have been in and even ones we haven't. He can't pick up her trace."

"_Why don't we go to the Youth Center for a sparring match, because I'm sure you could use it?"_

"You know I can't. My father has been keeping me on a short leash since Kim disappeared. He thinks that whoever took Kimberly will come after me next."

"_I will come by and pick you up; surely he can't object to you going out if you are with me."_

"No, I will meet you there. Dad's at work, only Mom is home and I have ways of getting passed her."

"Alright I will see you there."

Tommy hung up the phone and went downstairs. Robin was doing the dishes, she turned around when she thought she heard something. She smiled to see her son standing there.

"Glad to see you are out if your room."

"Mom, may I go to the Youth Center to meet my friends." Tommy asked.

"No, your father wants you here; at least for now."

Tommy smiled and pulled the ace from his sleeve. "Please mom, just for a couple hours." He asked with a smile. A smile that gets to her every time; a smile that would let him get away with just about anything where she is concerned.

"Sure go. You know that smile doesn't work on your father and if he gets home before you do, you are on your own."

"Of course and don't worry I'll be fine. Thanks so much." Tommy answered as he kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving the house.

* * *

Tommy walked into the Youth Center. His friends were already there.

"So I see she let you out." Jason teased.

"I told you I have ways and it works every time. But only on her, I'm afraid. My dad won't fall for it as easily as she does."

The Rangers were about to respond when the communicator went off. The Rangers went into the secluded hallway before answering.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy answered.

"A MONSTER IS ATTACKING IN THE PARK."

"We're on it."

"Looks like you got out just in time." Jason teased.

"Very funny. Let's do it! It's MORPHIN TIME!"

* * *

The Rangers appeared in the park.

"Oh Rangers, how nice of you to show up." The monster said.

"Oh we're here and you are going down." Tommy declared.

"Right!" The Rangers replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure." The monster answered.

He waved his weapon and Kimberly appeared in the park covered in chains from the top of her head down to her toes. Nobody could even tell who it was as you couldn't see a person under all those chains. A sick feeling in the pit of Tommy's stomach told him who it was under those chains.

"Every blow I take will send a jolt of electricity through her; your precious Kimberly Hart. So if you wanting to fight, bring it on."

The Rangers now knew, beyond a doubt, who the chain mummy was. But they were really hoping that it wasn't her.

"What do we do? We can't fight with the chance of the fight hurting Kimberly." Kat said.

"Handle the cogs but steer clear of the monster. I will work on rescuing Kimberly." Tommy told the Rangers.

Tommy had a hard time getting to her as the cogs would try and stop him. He hated seeing her like that, but he had to find away to free her from the chains so they could get rid of the monster and not get her killed in the process. Finally he reached her, taking advantage of the monster being distracted by the other Rangers. Tommy took his weapon and started to break the chains on Kimberly, it wasn't an easy task as the chains didn't want to break. After about 5 minutes of struggling to free Kimberly he finally did. She lifted her hands up to take the duct tape off; but Tommy stopped her wanting to pull it off himself. He was doing his best not to wrap his arms around her as he is the Red Ranger at the moment. Kim smiled at him not saying anything

"Zordon, can you get Kimberly out of the park." Tommy suggested.

Kimberly disappeared in a pink light.

"Alright now let's get down to business and destroy this monster." Tommy ordered although he was hesitant hoping that with the chains off of Kimberly that she won't be in any pain as they do take the monster down.

* * *

The Rangers went to the Command Center after fighting the monster. Tommy went straight up to Kimberly and picked her up.

"Were you with them all this time?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to discuss it right now. I just want to enjoy being in your arms again."

Tommy held Kimberly in his arms. He was so happy that she was back and okay.

"You had me so scared for the last week."

"We were all so scared when we didn't know where you were." Jason added.

"I would say that I want to go home, but I don't have a home to go home to. Mom sold the house when she moved to Paris and I moved in with Aisha. Then I left for Florida and I don't have a home in Angel Grove anymore." Kim told them not letting go of Tommy's body.

"We can deal with that later. Right know we need to go to the police station." Jason replied.

"Why?" Kim asked confused.

"When we realized that you disappeared and have been missing for 2 weeks already. The police and the FBI but a nationwide APB out on you, we didn't know where you disappeared from." Tommy explained.

"Okay, let's get this over with; the sooner the better." Kim spoke up.

"It will be fine and I am never letting you go."

"You better not. I love you so much."

"I love you too Beautiful, now and forever."


	5. Found

Morgan entered the police station; he can't believe it has been a week since he found out that Kimberly went missing. Caroline calls every day, sometimes 5 times a day hoping for word on her missing daughter. Patrick also can't believe it has been a week since she went missing.

"I want her found ASAP!" Patrick yelled into his phone.

Morgan stood by the open door waiting for Patrick to get off the phone before he knocked. Patrick looked up as he hung up the phone.

"Come in."

"So I take it that there is still no word on Kimberly?" Morgan asked.

"No, no word at all. It is like she disappeared into thin air 3 weeks ago. No trace of her at all. No one has seen or heard from her in 3 weeks."

"I know Jason is taking it rough. How is Tommy doing?"

"He is at home. He just stays in his room when not at school."

"Even today. It is so beautiful out." Morgan asked surprised.

"Yes, I told him it was school and home until Kimberly is found."

"Why?"

"It has something to do with Kimberly's disappearance. The letter he received supposedly from her was just too personal. I'm worried he will be the next one to disappear. The ones who must have Kimberly, knows all about her relationship with my son. They know it well given the way the letter was worded."

"True, but how and why? Why would they be interested in the relationship of 2 seventeen year olds?" Morgan admitted.

"You know Kimberly a lot better than me given that you have known her since she was born, any ideas?" Patrick asked.

"I have thought about it and no, no ideas. Kimberly has always been incredibly beautiful, and the smallest in her class. Jason has always been her protector when it comes to the guys they go to school with. At first I thought that someone they go to school with as the guys are constantly hitting on her. But how could they get her from Florida and how could a couple of teens make her disappear into thin air without the trace."

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem possible for this to be done by teenagers; but we have nothing to go on." Patrick answered. "How is Caroline doing?"

"She is calling me 4, 5 times a day to see if we have any leads yet. I don't know what to tell her."

"One way or another we will find her. But the longer she stays missing the worse our chances are of finding her alive. For my son's sake, I hope we do find and find her alive. Tommy's has been a lit fuse lately. If anything happens to her, I don't know how he will handle it." Patrick admitted.

"Or Jason."

* * *

"Another day done and yet still no word on her." Morgan said sadly as he got ready to go home to his wife and family.

"I know every day it is the same thing. Having to tell my son we are no closer to finding his missing girlfriend while I try to convince him that he really does need to eat." Patrick agreed.

A Rookie Officer walked into Patrick's office as he is packing up his desk to go home.

"We have a break on the missing teen girl." She said.

"What? Where?" Patrick asked finally glad for break in the case.

"She just walked in the door." The Officer said pointing to where a girl and two teenage boys were standing at the entrance of the police station. Kimberly was dressed in a leotard and Tommy's jacket.

Patrick and Morgan raced to where Kimberly was standing. Morgan swung her into his arms.

"My goodness, where have you been?" He asked.

Kimberly said nothing as she wasn't quite sure what she should tell them. How can she tell them and not tread on the thin ice of revealing who they really are.

"Call your mother. She has been extremely worried about you." Morgan ordered handing her his cell phone.

"While you do that, I am going to cancel the ABP. Then we are all going to sit down in my office and talk." Patrick announced and went back to his office.

Kimberly dialed her mother's cell phone number in Paris. She kept reassuring her mother that she was fine. After 5 minutes of swearing that she was fine Kimberly handed the phone to Morgan.

Jason and Tommy pulled her away from Morgan.

"So Cari must be relieved." Jason commented.

"Yeah and she is catching the next flight out of Paris, but in the mean time I am staying with your family." Kimberly told him. "Guys, what am I going to tell them? That I spent 3 weeks as a hostage for Prince Gasket. That he kept me in chains and finally decided to use me to get the upper hand over the Rangers and that was how I was rescued."

"It is the truth and that is what they want." Tommy pointed out.

"But _**that**_ is going to tread dangerously close, to who we are and what it is we do; what it is that you still do."

"I know, but Zordon had agreed that if they back you into a corner over your disappearance; that you have his permission to reveal our identities." Jason answered.

"Because if they know yours; it won't be hard to figure out the rest of it. I definitely don't want my dad discovering the truth, but if he has to know, then he has to know." Tommy added.

Patrick came back to the teens while Morgan was still on the phone with Caroline.

"So are you ready to tell us what happened?" He asked.


	6. Explanations

"So tell me Kimberly, what happen? Where have you been?" Patrick asked.

"Um, can we talk someplace a bit more private? It is really difficult to explain, but I am just glad that is over."

"Yeah, we can talk in my office." Patrick agreed and then turned to his son, "And we will be talking about how it is you got here when you are supposed to be at home."

"Yes sir." Tommy said.

The teens followed the 2 adults to Patrick's office. As they pass a coffee and donut cart, Tommy picks up a powder sugar one and hands to Kim. They finally get to the office, the whole time Kimberly is considering on what it is that she should say. She knows that Zordon gave permission to tell should she be forced to. But telling these cops isn't something she really wants to do. She knows that telling would affect not only her life but the lives of the 2 closest to her. Morgan she has known since she was born and Patrick is her boyfriend's father.

"So Kimberly, what happened?" Morgan asked as soon as the kids were seated and the door to the office was closed.

"It is really complicated and I am not sure where to start."

"Start at the beginning." Patrick informed.

"It was a Friday; I don't really remember the date. It seems like so long ago. Coach Schmidt had given us the weekend off, because we had a pretty good week and he could tell how hard we all were working as it definitely showed. I really wasn't considering taking the weekend off, I figured I would go to the gym for at least a couple of hours. On my way to the dorm all I could think about was how I couldn't wait to call Tommy." Kim paused and turned towards him. "I couldn't wait to hear your voice. I really missed you."

"I missed you too, more than I could possible put into words. I would live from one phone call to the next. For the next chance I could hear your sweet and beautiful voice." Tommy answered.

"Anyway," Kim continued. "When I got back to the dorm; they were there. They were waiting for me. Before I knew what was happening they had grabbed me."

"Who grabbed you Kimberly?"

"Who are they?"

Morgan and Patrick asked at the same time.

Kimberly just stared at them wondering if she should really tell. Once she brings Prince Gasket and the Machine Empire into this, there will be no going back.

"Who are they?" Patrick asked again, his voice a little louder this time.

"Prince Gasket." Kim answered finally

Morgan and Patrick looked at each other. Whatever they thought her answer would be, that wasn't it.

"I spent uh; I don't know how long it ended up being, on the moon with the Machine Empire. Prince Gasket finally got tired of holding me hostage and decided to use me in a ploy against the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers ended up rescuing me. I ran into Tommy and Jason in the park. They told me about the APB and brought me here."

"Well that explains why it seemed that you disappeared into thin air and we couldn't get a lead on your whereabouts. But, a lot more happened then what you just said. That doesn't explain the letters." Patrick replied.

"Letters?" Kim asked confused.

"Yes, the one your coach received, and the one that was sent addressed to Tommy and delivered to the Youth Center."

"Oh right, those letters. The first came about in the beginning, I told them that come Monday morning. Coach Schmidt and the training facility will be expecting me. I thought I could weasel my way out of the situation I was currently in. While I didn't think that would make them release me. I did think that Coach Schmidt would report me missing. They one-upped me so to speak, by sending a letter to him stating I was returning to Angel Grove. There Problem solved."

"And the second letter?"

"That one I didn't know about until after it was sent and received. Gasket showed me the letter he wrote addressed to Tommy, making him think I met someone else." Kim turned away from Patrick and looked to Tommy. "I can't imagine what you felt or thought, when you read it. I thought I would die when I read it."

"I have to admit I thought my heart would break into a million pieces. I was absolutely devastated by it and couldn't think straight. Jason pointed out to me that you would only write a letter like that if you had been hurt badly and didn't want to feel like a burden or if you were in serious trouble. I called your Coach, he informed me about the letter he received from you. With the two letters contradicting each other it all added up to one very bleak picture." Tommy admitted.

"I am so sorry."

"I just kept thinking that I was going to lose you. That by the time we found you, you would be dead."

Patrick let his son have a moment with Kimberly. This past week had been hell on him.

"Tell me this Kimberly why you? I read that letter; it was **way **too personal, to in depth. This is not the type of letter some Joe Schmoe off the street writes. This is the type of letter some obsessed lunatic writes; who had stood back and watched the type of relationship you two had, buying time until striking. So tell me this; why would the Machine Empire even care about the relationship between 2 teenagers who are currently on opposite oceans."

* * *

Should the truth about the Power Rangers come out.


End file.
